In search of a Winter’s Night
by Visiblebones
Summary: Pintel and Ragetti are separated before they fall to the gallows, Elizabeth doesn’t understand why they are acting so strangely afterward-Jack stops by for a visit and explains why…PintelRegetti much fluffy-ness & laaaav!
1. Smoke is rising in the shadows overhead

In search of a Winter's Night  
  
Summery: Pintel and Ragetti are separated before they fall to the gallows, Elizabeth doesn't understand why they are acting so strangely afterward- Jack stops by for a visit and explains why...Pintel/Regetti much fluffy-ness & laaaav! Disclamerrrrr: Ah own'snuthin! R is really for later chapters...  
  
Chap 1-Smoke...is rising in the shadows overhead...  
  
The Black Pearl, the last real pirate façade of the Caribbean, the unstoppable ship, they said it's crew was cursed. They were of the un-dying they said, demons freshly crawled from hell, murderous miscreants who would gladly steal and kill from their own mother's they were. They never left survivors...Or so I've heard from the stories, but then again...if they left no survivors-where did the stories come from? Apparently the stories were taken well out of context, as I saw for myself much later on. Great battles were performed, blood spilt on coins, marriages assembling then crumbling days later, and decade old curses lifting. After all was said and done, after a marvelous "escaping" done by the infamous Jack Sparrow-The Black Pearl was his once again-with a new crew of course...But, it's what happens to the old crew of the Pearl-particular two in mind-is what this story concerns about.  
  
"NO! Please! Ye'can't do this!" "Un-hand me-ye filthy murderous bas'tards!"  
  
After the last great battle, when the curse of the dead was vanquished, all that of the Pearl that still lived were taken back to Port Royal aboard the Dauntless. All were separated into small groups in various dungeons and shabby makeshift cells throughout the city-to keep them from "scheming with one another" as they said. Wasn't very nice of them now was it? No trials were to be held, no fair warning or last rites. In six days, all will be killed in a grand festival in the square as for celebration of their capture. I take you now high, high, to the holding towers within the heart of Port Royal. Here we be in the main jail, with its moldy stone and cold unforgiving iron, the light is dim, the lingering scent of sorrows and the cries of ghosts-long dead and forgotten reign...a chill is always present in the air...  
Two wiged guardsmen are having a difficult time with a un- cooperating Pearl pirate, his name is Pintel, a balding heavy-set man in his early-thirties who was much stronger then he looked. The three were halfway out of a filthy cell, they were going to move him across the city, separating him from a much younger man. Both guards had to take hold of either arm, Pintel was struggling violently, furiously trying to shake them off. The younger man was on the kneeling on the floor gripping onto Pintel's pant leg, he was screaming and crying as if being beaten. The poor boy's name was Raggetti, prone to foolishness and play-he was more boy than man, but by the way he was acting- it was if this older man was his world.  
"Stop this madness Pirate! Do not force us to kill you here!" claimed Guardsman #1. "Let go of me ye scurvy dogs! Ye have no right t'do this!" bellowed Pintel, as he felt the exhaustion setting in from the violent twisting and frantic turning. "Please...please! We'll be good-Ah swear! Just don'take im'away from me..." Ragetti begged, tears streaming down his grimy cheeks in torrents. The other guardsman was getting bored with Pintel's fussing, in a swift movement, he unsheathed his sword and slammed the hilt into Pintel's soloplex. "NO!" screamed Ragetti, his hands flying to his face in shock as Pintel automatically doubled over gasping for air. Guardsman #2 decided not to stop it there, as he quickly brought the sword hilt from Pintel's stomach, to the back of the head. Colors fizzed in and out in front of his eyes as darkness over-came him, slumping in the arms. "Finally..." said the first Guardsman exasperated, then he stole a glance as Ragetti. He was staring at Pintel with wet eyes and his hands over his mouth whimpering, his trembling was quite visible. The Guardsman gained a sadistic glint in his eyes... Raggeti felt as if the world were crumbling underneath him...all was lost...all was gone...what would he do without Pintel? Without even realizing what was happening, the heel of an overly-polished boot caught sharply to the side of his head. With a cry he was thrown backward into the cell, as the loud clang signified the cell door being slammed shut and locked, condemning him to the hell they had just created.  
Loud sobs racked his body, as he lay on the cold stone floor, he turned to see the guards drag the only one to have ever cared for him down the hall, down the stairs, out of sight, and out of his life... "No...." He shuffled onto all fours as he crawled slowly to the bars. "No...no please..." He kneeled clinging to the wrought iron in hopelessness, "No...Pintel, oh no...", he sobbed, alone from the world.  
He felt the cold under his hands for the first time in years, at any other point he would have marveled at the sensation he has missed-the rught texture of the stone, the sharp smell of forgotten food, even the clothes on his back, but now...now...Nothing mattered anymore...He lowered his head to hit it lightly against the bars. "Please don't leave me...please...Ah...Ah don't want t' die alone..."  
  
All the while quietly in the shadows upon the staircase that led to the upper court, stood a snooping gossipy young women who couldn't mind her own business carrying a tray of cold, moldy food. Her name is of little importance, her jobs were though...This secondary job of hers was to supply food and drink to the prisoners and guards and this sanctum, her first job though, was a maid in the gov'ners household. "Cor, wait till mi'lady hears about this!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Just another day in paradise..." Said Elizabeth Swann wistfully to herself as she changed into her bedclothes. Everything was right with the world, Jack had the Pearl, she had Will, and soon-Barbosa's crew would all have broken necks...Yes, karma ruled all. Everyone got what they deserved.  
  
"Eve'n Miss!" "Oh, good evening" Were the words exchanged as the maid entered Elizabeth's room that night, as she brought in a small tray of almond biscuits and wine.  
"An'ow was ye day miss?" the maid asked politely as she set they tray on the nightstand next to the oil lamp, then helped Elizabeth into bed. "Oh, perfect...as everyday is..." Elizabeth couldn't help herself as she smiled, she was in love-what could she say? "Cor, mi'lady! Ah almost forgot!" "What is it?" Asked Elizabeth, her brows suddenly furrowing. "Ah saw t'strangest thin't'day, ah did!"  
"Okay..." She responed, expecting something more.  
"Never saw any'ting like it Ah did!" the maid said 'tucking' Elizabeth in. "And what was is?" Elizabeth was getting impatient. "Well miss, ah was up in t'cell to'wars, y'know, bring'n the guards an'pris'ners, their food an such..." the maid told, as she busied herself at the fire, putting coal in a warming pan.  
  
"Go on..."Usually Elizabeth could care less what 'the maid' had to say (I think her name is Estra..Estella..Eilsa...? Whatever-It doesn't matter Liz thought to herself) , yet, she felt strangely compelled to hear the rest of this story...  
  
"Well miss, ah was jus'abou't'get t'the cells-Ah was on t'stairs y'see.... When ah reli'zed they was seperating t'last two pirates. They don't wan'them conversin'see? Don't want no escapin'. So, Ah was on t'stairs wotchin'these two guards wrestle with a pirate, coz'theys gots ta move'im, see? But there was a'nother pirate, dere'wit'im. An'e was crying an'carrin'on, cling'in to the other pirate, see? But, one of t'guards pulled a fast one on'im, gave t'strug'lin pirate a good pat wif'iz sword butt-knocked'im out. Then the other guard kicked the other pirate square in t'face'e did, threw'im far t'th'back o'th'cell e'did!" She had finished with the pot, and began to place it within the covers of Elizabeth's bed. "Is...that it?" asked Elizabeth inquisitively. The maid looked up at her, "Oh no, miss! Ah was jus'getting't'th'strange part! See, when th'dragged away t'big pirate, t'lil'one, was cry'in an'act'in as if'e were in luv'wit'im!" The maid chuckled to herself, as if the idea was foolish. "Umm..." "Oh, yes miss? "What...did these pirates look like? Do you remember?" "Well miss...t'one they took a'way was big...bald'ead...but-but'air on't sides y'know? T'udder, 'e was lan'ky...an'tall'e was, yun'ga dan t'udder too me'thinks...wa'else?" she put a finger to her chin, trying to remember. "Did...", the maid looked up. "Did the taller one...did he-have one eye?" "Don't think so miss." "I mean...was one not real...wooden maybe?" The maid's face brightened. "Yea, yea Ah thinks so! I went to feeds'im, an'e'ju'looked up at me all sad like-an one of 'is eyes was red! Cor...that explains it.." Elizabeth felt strange all of a sudden, almost guilty for some reason. "Did he eat?" "No miss, jus'put 'is'ead back down an star'ted cry'in'gain, twas a sad sight it twas. Never thought pirates were human enough t'cry."  
"....Neither did I..." "Miss?" "Yes?" "Do...do'y'fink dey were one of those...men..."she lowered her voice to a whisper, "On of those men, who...prefer other men!?" "I-I don't rightly know..." "Cor-if that's th'case, Ah can't wait t'see'im'anged at t'festival! G'night miss!" She said as she walked out. She remembered them, the ones who had kidnapped her.  
They were very hard to forget-they caught her, they cleaned the ship as a pair, and together they killed nearly half of the men trying to save her...  
They were with each other every time she saw them (which was often), but it never really clicked in her head, at that time they were just nameless pirates... Elizabeth turned to her side and snuggled deep into the bed, she wasn't looking forward to the festival the much anymore. Throughout the night, she tossed and turned, she kept having nightmares about being happy and loved by Will, he was then roughly pulled away from her, then...they both were hanged in front of millions of people, as they shouted words of torment and shame.  
She was roughly shook out of her dreams hour's later-literally...buy a featureless man standing above her with a sword. He placed a foul smelling hand over her mouth so her screams weren't heard...  
  
OMG! What's going to happen? Who is this strange man that broke into  
  
Liz's room? What will happen to our poor Ragetti-alone and desolate  
  
in the world? Where in the great big city was Pintel taken? Who is  
  
sneaking into Port Royale right now as we speak? What will become of  
  
the rest of the 'Cursed' crew? Does Will matter? (No) How did our two  
  
favorite gay pirates meet? Why are we looking for a winter's night?  
  
All this and more-next week on: "In search of a Winter's Night: Chap  
  
2-To breath a sigh or two..."! 


	2. To breathe a sigh or two

Ragetti: wiry, acrobat, ballet dancer, singer, lover of winter & snow-flirt Pintel: heavy, duel sword master, strongman, master of stealth, carver, shy  
  
In Search of a Winters night-To breath a sight or two.... Summery: Jack Sparrow has heard about the 'death festival' in Tortuga. So, naturally-he and the rest of the Pearl's crew have come to pay a visit to Port Royal for the occasion.  
  
"I really don't think this is a good idea Jack..." "Nonsense, Mr. Gribbs! It's a fantabulous idea!" "Captain, we're in WAY over out heads'ere..." "Ah, ye love me..."  
  
Apparently, when Commodore Norrington proclaimed instead of several small series of hangings of the Black Pearl, there was to be a large festival of a mass hanging-the news had traveled /very/ fast. And some would rather die themselves then miss it. Captain Jack Sparrow was having himself a grand old time in Tortuga after his reclaim of the Black Pearl, charming all the bar wenches, filling himself with rum, 'making up' with BOTH Scarlet & Giselle. From a stroke of random luck a common pick-pocket from Port Royal paid a visit one night, after several shots of Whale Mont Bond Jamaican Rum, he had quite a few stories to tell. Needless to say, as soon as Jack heard the 'good news'-he left the Pearl in the trusted hands of his crew. Mr.Gibbs & Annamarie joined him in the voyage back to Port Royal. (the others thought it was too risky, as did Gibbs and Anna-but he would probably get caught and die a lot faster if they weren't there to him calm...'er' anyway.)  
So, here they were in a dinky rowboat at midnight rowing their way to Jamaica while the Pearl left for Tortuga once more, before returning to reclaim them when the festival ended. Annamarie shot Jack a death glare from his remark as she continued to steadily row like Mr.Gibbs next to her. Love for Jack was the last thing on her mind. Jack on the other hand, lounged in the back with his large hat over his eyes, making only his smirk visible. "Jack..." piped up Mr.Gibbs, "Not to repeat myself, but...this really is not a good idea, mighty bad luck this'll bring us..." "And why is that?" Jack sounded slightly annoyed. "Well, we right now are rowing our way to a port town where we are wanted men, we will be staying there where we will be put to the gallows if caught. Just to see people who want you dead...die." Annamarie turned about, anxious to hear Jack's remark for that. He sat up abruptly, exasperation and annoyance in his face as his lifted his hat over his eyes-"SO?!" With a sigh, she turned back around, she hadn't really expected much more anyway.  
  
About an hour later, under the cover of darkness, the trio tied the lousy excuse of a boat to the same pier Jack had lost Annamarie's to. There fortunately was no sign of that cranky old man and his lil'Jamaican boy... "Alright we're here, what now?" asked Anna Jack ignored her as he looked about in a very 'Jack Sparrow-ish' way. Her patience was wearing thin, Causing Mr.Gibbs to edge away. "Well?" Jack turned with a questioning expression, as if surprised to see her, "Hmm?" With a growl and a childish stamp of her foot on the decaying wood of the pier she questioned again, "Well?! "Well what?" "What. Do. We. Do. Now?" She replied with gritted teeth, Jack was so impossible sometimes, hopefully if she made the question as simple as possible-he would actually answer.  
He simply smiled impishly at her, leaning forward as if to get a closer look, like he was seeing her for the first time. "I don't believe ye've ever visited t'magnifoulous Port Royale savvy...Welcome t'Cap'n Jack Sparrow's guided tour!" With that, he staggered and stumbled down the pier toward the city, Annamarie threw a worried look to Mr.Gibbs, who simply shook his head and muttered to himself "We'll be hung wit t'rest of those monstrous sea-rats we will..." Without any other choice, they obediently-but reluctantly-followed Jack into the darkness of Port Royale.  
  
For a town that was nearly bursting with military activity, it was eerie to see it nearly deserted. There were no sentries, no guards, not a stirring of life anywhere.  
"Bad luck not to keep their posts..." Gibbs remarked on the lack of surveillance. They had earlier found their way onto a path that lead to the back roads of the port town.  
"Where is everyone? Shouldn't there be watch sentries?" Anna asked as she looked about, impressed at the Castle like quality of the place.  
There were watchtowers all about in every direction, cannons pre- loaded ready for an attack, Anna guessed there must be dozens of guns and swords hidden for use there as well. They snuck and skulked their way down the alley's and back road, past 2-bit shops and shameless excuses for houses. "Perhaps they all just settled down for a nip." Snapped Jack as he sauntered about like he owned Port Royale himself.  
"You should stay in the shadows Jack." Warned Mr.Gibbs, he and Anna had pressed themselves into the stone walls, they had reached a 'dead end', one more step and they would be on a main road. There was a much higher chance of a person on the main roads, even at this ungodly hour and anyone would easily remember Jack-I mean...how can you forget someone like him? He had only almost been hanged only few days prior, it's probably still fresh in the Navy's minds... The captain didn't bother looking about nervously has his companions had, constantly on guards, ready to bolt with any sound.  
He had no guard up, nor worries, as he strutted down the street without any fear at all. "I don't know what crawled down yer'knickers...nor why..." Jack exclaimed, giving them a critical eye and gestured wildly for no apparent reason. "But you mates...have got to calm down."  
"Calm down?" Said Annamaria-urge to kill...rising "Calm down?" she hissed through gritted teeth as she began to leave the wall and stalk towards Jack, "We have stolen into a town where this is a price on our heads...to watch your old crew die /SIX DAYS IN ADVANCE/ and you tell us to CALM DOWN?!" her exclamation ended in a shrill cry, with her hands raised as if to strike him, then she heard it...the echo.  
Her voice had reached such a pitch had nearby dogs began to cry, not to mention several neighbors. Mr.Gibbs face went several shades whiter, if they had a cover before-it was certainly blown now... Anna drew in her breath in a hiss, realizing the stupidity of what she had done, she turned to look about in a panic-several lights had appeared in nearby windows. She turned back to her Cap'n, who's face was as passive as ever-"Now that was not very smart...I think we should leave..." He turned and stumbled away, without a care in the world.  
"Jack!" Gibbs ran forward and seized hold of his Cap'n's arm, "We have to get out of here, we have to hurry! Damn-I knew coming here was bad luck!" "...N'alright, where should we go?" Jack asked, as if Gibbs knew.  
"What do you mean Jack?" Asked Anna, panic edging into her voice, "You brought us here, and didn't make any sort of plan where we were to stay?! Did you just expect us to creep around for six days and hope not to get caught!!!???" Anna had begun to shriek again, if they went on like this they were going to become part of that festival as well. "You get angry...awfully easily-you need some anger management cour-"  
"Captain, I really think we need to leave!" "Alright, alright...come on, follow me-I think I know a place where we can kip a few days..."  
  
Another two hours of skulking followed, after taking many wrong turns, and lots of "This be a...shorty-cut...yes". They had traveled for what seemed like miles, they had also circled once or twice accidentally, taking direction from a perpetually drunk pirate was a very bad idea indeed. They crossed the ports, passed the best shops in town (and the worst, Jack thought they had passed a Cathouse as well, took a great deal of struggling to drag him away from it), and they had tip-toed over a passed-out redcoat clutching a paper covered bottle (Jack made a mental note on this). Finally after what had seemed like forever-"Jack...where in God's name are we going?" asked an exhausted Annamarie. All of this running about-not to mention being in a constant state of anxiety-had taken it's toll on her and Mr.Gibbs, except for Jack of course, who was just as blissfully eccentric as always.  
"Not to worry luv, I t'ink where j'us...about...-"He disappeared around a corner of an alley,-"'Ere..."  
They followed him to find them selves-at the Port Royale's Blacksmithy. "Now...if ol'Willy luv's me'as much as I t'ink'e does, he'll accept us with open arms..." He smiled at his companions, to their great relief, knocked on the door...no answer...He knocked again...silence.  
He began to shimmy with the lock violently-nothing  
"Hmmm...wait here." "What?" Annamarie felt that rage meant just for Jack swell once again. God, she hated him.  
So, very...very much.  
He began to saunter away again, Gibbs asked where he was off to-but Jack made a really bizarre gesture...which probably meant 'Silence', but he wasn't really sure. Jack vanished back inside the alley, they both waited in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like ages-until a large crash from inside the blacksmith brought them back to reality. The door to the smithy opened moments later, Jack's wickedly grinning face greeted them-"It seems dear William an'his master'as stepped out", He turned to the side to give them room to enter, and just like pirates-they entered without caring what laws they were breaking. "Please, make yer'selves at'ome..." Like he was welcoming them into his own house.  
After a good strike of flint, a roaring fire came to warm them while they tried to avoid the broken glass on the floor. Annamarire fell in love with the Donkey, whom she dubbed 'Mule the Donkey', she lavished the neglected animal with dozens of scratches and kisses. Mr.Gibbs was much more impressed with all of the swords, dirks, daggers, cutlasses, and axes. He examined, and tested, and gave his general opinion on each and every one. Jack, having seen it all before-wasn't impressed, in fact, he was quite bored...he didn't feel like waiting all night for Will to show up. He lounged lazily in the blacksmith's chair, thinking quietly to himself while sipping the blacksmith's weak, watered-down whisky.  
'Most likely his master was off getting wasted on better stuff than this-but where could our dear William be at such a late hour savvy? He certainly didn't drink from what I saw.  
I wonder where Lizzy lives? Never actually saw'er house...maybe Wlll is taking a nip with her'. Jack smiled to himself, and completely ignored Anna's smart remark who she asked if he was daft-smiling to himself like a lunatic...."Tell you what..." Jack said as he shakily got out of the blacksmith's chair, "You savvy's sit tight an'injoy er'selves...I...shall...return...". Jack drawled unnecessarily as he stumbled toward to door, not hearing their questions of where he was going or when he shall return. He opened the door gently, almost seductively-then slammed it closed so violently the hinges and lock would have to be replaced.  
"Now...where am I going?" At that time, it was 1:13 am.  
It was...I'd say about 3:54 am when Jack scrambled over the gate to Elizabeth's father's estate. First, he went door to...actually window to window to see if he could find Liz, when he couldn't see, he broke in.  
He didn't find Liz, but he did find a nice emerald ring, an excellent leftover piece of pineapple pie, and a pretty young maiden who's name he had forgotten. Then he thought, her father's the senator-would they have a nice house? So, he began to search for the nicest house, no such luck. Then he began to look for the biggest house-even though it should have been his first choice. But he got side-tracked when he came across that sleeping redcoat-you should know the rest.  
He landed hard on his stomach with a painful "oof!", and nearly broke his nose in the process. "Cor..."  
He rolled onto his back to regain his bearings...why didn't he just use the gate entrance? Because he wanted to be cool.  
On the ground gave him a fairly good perspective on the large house before him. It was fairly nice, four floors, a few columns...that room with the balcony and rose terrace must have an amazing view of the ocean...yea.  
He loped himself onto his knees as he did this-scooty thing towards the large house, until he got bored and began to walk. He didn't really mind about how much noise he was making as he stumbled and kicked up rocks.  
He looked up the terrace with a knowing smirk-it was just to cliché.  
He spit on his and hands rubbed them together, more for emphasis really. The terrace was old and wobbly, and the thorns didn't make it any more pleasant, but he still managed to keep a good grip. He slowly began to climb up the terrace with precaution, at first it was stable making him become slightly cocky, Jack then started rush upward, anxious to see Elizabeth.  
He was about halfway up when the terrace lurched, Jack yelped and clutched at the thorny rose vines. He stole a glance upward, he was so close-it would suck so badly if he died right now. Tentatively he began to snake upward again.  
After what seemed like centuries he finally reached the balcony, how to get onto it was something he had yet to plan.  
":::sigh::: okay...." He had to climb higher to try to hoist himself to the side, at this height the terrace was very unstable, and started to tremble under his weight. Jack knew that at any moment he could fall and break his neck, so with a (literal) leap of faith, he hurled himself at the bars of the balcony.  
Clinging like a terrified monkey, Jack dangled in mid-air for several seconds, he summoned all remaining strength in body to pull himself upward. He clutched and pulled and panted, until finally-he fell face first onto the concrete floor of the balcony.  
As if it never happened, he jumped to his feet, regained his composure, and found the door to the inside unlocked.  
He threw open the doors as if he owned it (I'm seeing a pattern here), but he quickly hunkered down in the darkened room and tip-toed toward the large 4-poster bed. An outline of a small form could be made out in the dim light of the oil lamp. He held onto the left-bottom poster and slowly swung himself around to catch the first sight he has had of Elizabeth in days.  
She looked so sweet and innocent, all curled up like a kitten. He allowed himself a true, genuine smile...then he noticed something. Her brow was furrowed and glazed with sweat, she was murmuring something fierce-she must be having a nightmare. Being the gentleman Jack Sparrow was, he grabbed hold of her right shoulder-and shook her violently enough to give her whiplash. She was startled from being waken so suddenly, but when she opened her eyes-she didn't see Can'p Jack Sparrow.  
Looming above her was the dark figure of a man, all muscle and anger, at his menacing hip was a steel sword-meant only to harm her. She gasped in fear-preparing for a scream. Jack, sensing danger, did the only thing he could think of-he covered her mouth with his rum-smelling hand. Elizabeth did the only thing she could think of-she bit his hand. "OI! Christ poppet!!!" Jack jumped away clutching his wounded hand while hopping from foot to foot.  
"Jack?!" Elizabeth turned and twisted the knob of the oil lamp, illuminating the cross pirate. "Jack, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth pulled the blanket around herself warily. "Getting my bloody'and eaten! Cor, whot'te'ell's in yer head?! Not even an'ello..." He shook his hand, swinging off several blood droplets onto Elizabeth's white stone floor. "Jack-I...I'eeee..."Elizabeth tried to find the words to apologize, but faltered, so she tried to re-ask her first question.  
He rolled his eyes in a irritated way, "Word got out for the festival, all right? Where's Will?" All pain from his hand seemed to disappear at that moment, as he began to look behind the curtains and in the desk drawers for the blacksmith apprentice. "He's not here..." Elizabeth stated tentatively, sliding off the bed and grabbing a silk robe from what seemed thin air, she seemed wary about the pirate. "Oh, he isn't?" Jack look at here, disappointment evident on his face. "Well, where the bloody'ell is he?" "I don't know...I haven't seen him since yesterday." Jack sighed as he walked across the room and passed Elizabeth, he helped himself to the platter of leftover almond biscuits. "You're his little...what if'e...you should keep dibs on'im!" Jack bit into the biscuit, chewed thoughtfully for a second, then all expression left his face. He politely turned heel, held his hair back, then he spit the some- what-chewed cookie into the waste basket. He looked back up at her with disgust in his face. "What in god's name was that?" Elizabeth smiled sheepishly, "My maid likes to cook." "Well she's not very good at it now is she?"  
"No...she isn't" Thoughts of the maid suddenly brought back questions thought of hours ago, she looked up to find Jack gone. He had managed to get past her, and lounge cat-like in her desk chair, his legs over the arms rests while he held her leftover goblet of wine. His smile sent unnecessary chills down her spine. "You look a bit haunted luv, what's on yer mind?" He sipped at the wine, eyeing her over the rim, "Not only can your maid not cook savvy, but she has poor taste in alcy-hool as well...." She sat back down on the bed with her back facing to him, she might as well ask-she certainly wasn't going back to bed anytime soon. "Jack?" "Cap'n Jack." She sighed, "CAPTAIN Jack...How did you know you know about the festival?" "Ahh, a Port Royale thief visited Tortuga, gets talky after a shot-or-two... "Are you here alone?" "Ah left Mr.Gibbs and Annmaria at Dear Williams smithy...we let ourselves in..." She turned to look at him, "Not the stained glass!" "Sorry luv, if I'd known ye liked it..." She turned back around irritably-she loved that stained glass window...and now it's gone.... Jack's face became passive, he knew he had well outstayed his welcome the moment he fell from the gate. And he knew that Elizabeth couldn't find the words to her real question. "What is it you 'really' want to ask luv?" She covered her eyes with her hands as she fell backwards on the bed, "I'm really sorry, if I seem rude Captain..." With furrowed brows he set the goblet on the desk and crawled upon the bed next to her. It was large enough so they could lay parallel, but still look at each other on different sides. He propped his himself on his hand, "What's bothering you Lizzy?"Suddenly his face darkened-"What did Will do? I swear on all thats'oly-I'll kill- -"No! No, it wasn't Will." She removed her hands and turned her face to look at him. "Do you remember any of your old crew from the Pearl?" "Of course, why do you think I'm here!" Jack cocky smile returned to grace his face, she couldn't help but smile herself. "Do you remember though, really? Like names and such?" "Why are you asking me this?" He laughed to himself, then stopped-"You haven't fallen for one have you?" Now she laughed, "No, no! Nothing like that...My maid today, she claimed she saw something strange...do you know what they've been doing to them?" "Sodimizing them with blunt objects?" he asked hopefully. "The guards has been separating them, putting them in all sorts of..."she gestured awkwardly with her hands"...makeshift cells and jails all over the city. Those that are in pairs, are guarded by four men..." "Why?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "They're afraid of them plotting an escape-like you" "Ahh...but my escape was pure luck-and a tinge of help by William...now, get to the point of this whole maid business." "Well today they were separating the last two in the main cell-where you were-"he nodded, encouraging her," They of course put up a struggle, and one clung to the other and was crying...a whole big mess. Well, she asked me if they were men...who..." She really couldn't find the right words. "Don't prefer women?" He finished for her. "Do you know who I talking about? I never caught their names..." "Aye, I think I do..." He shifted to lie on his back and put his hands behind his head. "Can you describe them for me?" He did truly know who she meant- he just wanted to make sure. "Well-" Jack sighed deeply, not giving her a chance, "One was about 30-ish, portly, short-tempered, bad mannered, bossy, and possessed un-natural strength?" He turned to look at her, Elizabeth's surprised face confirmed his answer, he continued, sighing once more. "The other was about your age, gangly, immature, acrobatic, strangely feminine, and often prone to giggles?" "He's also half-blind..." "Thought so..." "Who are they?" "Pintel and Ragetti...they were some of my best they were, knew the cannon's better than anyone else, it' s almost a shame what's to become of them...Pity, pity." His voice dropped to a whisper, as if to speak of their imminent executioning was painful to him.  
"Are they-" "Yes, they are...You'll die trying to get Pintel to admit it though, Ragetti is completely fine with it on the other hand, he doesn't care who knows. As long as he's at Pintel's side...nothing else mattered to him." "How did they meet Captain Jack?" Jack smiled at the memories, "Meet Ragetti in Tortuga, was doing some flipy- stuff for shillin's-told'im that circus what-not could come in'andy . So,'e became part of the crew tha'day...tha's where they met. When Rags trailed behind me climbing onboard, soon as'e stepped on deck-'e an'Pintel's eyes locked...didn't think anything of it at the time savvy. T'ought Pintel hated'im actually...then I intro-duuced'im to t'crew, told 'im to perform...show off what 'e could do-an'e starts flippin'all'ova the Pearl!" Jack sighed,"'E was a bright boy, could read...write even...knew some French an'Italin...mathmatics...got on t'defense when I questioned'is name...looked scared'e did...I always wunder'd what'e was hiding...nev'a did ask'im about it 'gain though...."  
"Was that it? What about Pintel?" Elizabeth questioned. Jack rubbed at his eyes, smearing the kohl slightly, he seemed uncomfortable. "Pintel was with me since the beginning of the Pearl savvy...'E was a born an'bred Pirate-conceived in t'streets ...never knew where'e came from either...nev'a asked...Meet'in in Tortuga too, 'E was arm wrestlin'with some man ten times larger than'e in t' 'Dead Cat'. That was an ol'bar. 'S gone now-burned I t'ink. 'E had such a strange smile on'is face...'E won o'corse...lot'o'people lost money that day...'Bought'im a drink...talked a bit...That's pretty much it...." "No, no there has to be more." "It's all I now-they fell in love...or lust-whatev'a, I personally didn't see any of it-nor did I want to!" Jack suddenly launched himself angrily off the bed-and loudly onto the floor...face first. Elizabeth crawled over to the edge of the bed as fast as she could, peering down at him on the floor, "Don't you even care!?". "Should I? I came'ere to watch them die, didn't I?!"  
"Your despicable!" She rolled away from view of him. "Answer me this Luv, why in bloody'ell do you care?" Jack asked from his spot on the floor..."I don't know...I mean-I do...but...I don't..." she sighed and put her hands to her face. "It's just not right..." Jack's mangy head popped into view-"They're buggering?" "No!," she shot back, "They're being separated!" "How so?" "They should at least be able to spend their last days together...they lasted ten years without being able to feel each other's touch...when they finally regain that..." Elizabeth floundered for word, "Feeling! The just get...ripped apart..." "There's more to it than that luv." Said Jack as he climbed back on the bed, his 'fall' forgotten. "Now...tell Uncle Jack wha's really wrong." "I'm not even sure my self..." she turned to face his kneeling form, she knew better-she would notice he was sitting and cocking his head in such a way as trying to be seductive. "Yes ye do..." She sighed, "I think about...that what if Will didn't come to rescue me...or if we couldn't rescue him..." She trailed off. "You feel, that...if wha's gonna happen to them-mab'be could'ave happen'd to youuu...so ye kinda puttin'yer'self in 'their' position...ah 'Wha'if?" She nodded slowly, almost to her self, "Yes, yes...I..." she sighed again. "This is really strange...I hate that god-forsaken maid." "So do I. What did she say, afta'she told ye what happened?" "She said, that if they were men who prefer other men-she couldn't wait to see them hang." "Not very nice now is she?" "Well, I've never heard her say anything like that before." Jack smiled down at her, "Well, after this week-we'll nev'a'ave t'worry'bout'er sayin'anything like that again!" With that, a now happy pirate bounced of the bed again (but this time on his feet). "What's wrong with you?!" Elizabeth rolled over to be on her hands and knees, her eyes flashing with anger. "What's wrong wit'you?" Replied Jack, as he stumbled about, trying to remove his shoes with standing. "One minute they were the best of your crew, the next you can't wait to see them at the gallows!" "So?" He seemed confused, as he threw his dirty boots into a far corner, then began to work on he belt and pistol holsters. "Don't you care? They're going to die! Publicly executed in front of the whole Port Royale!" The holsters fell to the floor noisily, he straightened himself up and turned back to face her, a strained smile gracing his features, "They left me t'die...'member? For a mutiny to be completed, every member of t'crew must vote-it must be unanimous for someone t'be marooned-'specially a cap'n. So, you think about that, and question why I want them to die again." He turned away again, unbuttoning his tunic. "They must have had a reason..." Elizabeth said slowly, sitting back on her haunches. "Tell ye what luv, "he laid his tunic on her writing desk as he walked to the side of the bed opposite of her, setting his hat of the bed post while flashing her a silver filled smile, "You've got five days to ask them why, you seem so interested in'em-why don't ye go up t'the t'wars...an get t'know'em savvy!" He pulled back the comforter, climbed inside her bed, rolled over, "G'night Lizzy." And said no more. "Fine!" she growled back as she climbed back into her side of the bed, pulled the comforter about herself, turned down the dial on the oil lamp, "Sweet dreams Captain...." She settled herself in, unconsciously making plans to trick the guards into letting her into the main jail tomorrow. Her mind began to shut down when her eyes snapped back open, she abruptly sat up and turned to a sleeping Jack-"What in the bloody hell do you think your doing?!"  
  
Dun Dun Dun!!! What will Liz do with this annoying sleeping Pirate? Will curiosity get the best of Liz and find herself in the tower? What poor state will Ragetti be in when she does? What will Jack, Gibbs, and Annamaria do for five days in Port Royale? What part does Norrington play in all of this? Does Will matter now? (Still No) What is the true side of Pintel? Where was Will and his master? Will that poor donkey ever get the respect it deserves? Will we ever find out why we are looking for a Winter's Night? Hopefully this and more next week on 'In Search of a Winter's Night: The Air is Still Within the Silence of my Room'. Booyah! 


End file.
